peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfumed Garden (blog)
This article is about the blog focused on Peel sessions. For the pirate radio hosted by Peel on Radio London in the 1960s, see Perfumed Garden. Home to many a classic session. Latest Updates http://theperfumedgarden.blogspot.com/feeds/posts/default|short|date|max=5 Shows 01 October 1967 Top Gear - John Peel & Pete Drummondlink 11 July 1970 Top Gear - Son House, Kevin Ayers, East of Eden sessions link 05 April 1977 Jimi Hendrix sessions link 14 May 1981 New Order #1, Killing Joke #3 session link 07 July 1982 Scritti Politti #3, Amazulu #1 seesions link 23 March 1983 Fall #6, Ivor Cutler #12 sessions link 01 December 1986 Weather Prophets, Billy Bragg #5 sessions link 03 June 1987 Jackdaw With Crowbar #1, Dog Faced Hermans #1 sessions link 24 June 1987 Freiwillige SelbstKontolle #3, The Great Leap Forwards #1 sessions link 08 June 1987 Big Flame #4, The Great Leap Forwards #1 sessions link 30 June 1987 Cud #1, Wolfhounds #2 sessions link 13 August 1987 (Rockradio) Rock Radio link 01 September 1987 Death By Milkfloat #1, Premi #1 session link 29 September 1987 Motorcycle Boy #1, Heresy #1sessions link 06 July 1988 Jesus And Mary Chain #5, Pooh Sticks #1 session link 26 September 1988 Four Brothers #1 session link 11 July 1989 Four Brothers #2 session link 29 August 1989 The Telescopes #1 session link 19 March 1990 Would Be's #1 session link 16 August 1990 Fall #10 session link 28 August 1990 3 Mustaphas 3 #7 session link 07 October 1990 Chapterhouse #1, Inspiral Carpets #4 sessions link 02 December 1990 Bleach #1, Paris Angels #1 sessions link 20 January 1991 Ugly Music Show #1, The Orb #2 sessions link 17 February 1991 Fluke #1, Top #1 sessions link 24 February 1991 Arson Garden #1, Gumball #1 sessions link 02 March 1991 Bleach #1, Hoovers #1 sessions link 09 March 1991 Thing #1, Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons #5 sessions link 10 March 1991 Melvins #1, Carcass #2 sessions link 06 June 1992 Zion Train, Ruts DC #1 session link 20 June 1992 Bivouac #2, 70 Gwen Party #1 sessions link 12 March 1993 PJ Harvey #3, Oil Seed Rape #1 sessions link 24 April 1993 Bailterspace #1, Nectarine No 9 #1 sessions link 13 May 1995 Delgados (live session only) link 27 May 1995 (BFBS) BFBS link 01 June 1996 Stereolab #4 session link 30 July 1997 Records link 31 July 1997 Policecat #1 session link 11 September 1997 Mouse On Mars #2 session link 03 March 1998 Fall #21 session link 02 June 1999 Third Eye Foundation link 08 June 1999 Flossie and The Unicorns link 09 June 1999 10 5 Neutron link 30 November 1999 Echoboy session, Peelenium 1978 link 14 June 2000 Cinerama #5 Live session link 06 December 2000 Dave Clark - Live DJ Set link 12 December 2000 Brave Captain #1 session link 27 March 2001 Extreme Noise Terror session link 18 April 2001 Derrero #3 session link 29 May 2001 Add N To X #4 session link 05 June 2001 cLOUDDEAD #1 session link 29 November 2001 Rock Of Travolta #1 session 06 December 2001 Lianne Hall #2 session 21 November 2002 Loudon Wainwright III session 01 April 2003 Boom Bip #2 session 02 April 2003 The Vaults #2 session 03 April 2003 J Mascis #2 session 08 April 2003 Explosions in the Sky #1 session link 10 April 2003 Venetian Snares Live session link 15 April 2003 Tigerstyle #1 session link Link Perfumed Garden